Criminal Siblings: ADMT
by Adamant39
Summary: You can't choose your team, and you also can't choose your family. Which wouldn't be a problem, except your sibling is a terrorist/criminal mastermind, and your teammates all have the same issue. Yes, the siblings of Adam, Cinder, Torchwick and Neo are headed to beacon, and it isn't going to be plain sailing. Rated T for violence and the little swears no-one cares about.
1. M Trailer

Hi! And thanks for reading my story. my last fic suffered from crappy proloue intro, so i've tried to... fix that a little.

Yes, i am introducing my OC's with the trailer thing, and yes, you should play megalovania while reading this. Guess why?

M Trailer

"Behold!" Roman cried, brandishing his cane as though introducing a new fairground ride. "The most infamous bar in the entire surrounding few hundred metres! Exciting, huh?" He turned to the person on his left, who was looking at the world in surprise. "Wow, some teenager just made the universe."

Roman sighed as he regarded him, a short, podgy late teen with pale skin, large hands shoved into the pockets of his blue hoodie. "Mon petit frère, you are doing zee deep psychological crap again."

A sigh emanated from the underneath the hood. "We're in a _fan-fiction_ , bro, a _fan-_ *sigh*, whatever, why, on my sixteenth birthday, are you taking me to a crappy downtown _club_. We can get alcohol legally at _seventeen_ in vale."

Roman clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the door. "Well, that's a great question, and the answer is that I have a little bit of business to attend to with the man in charge here, and you are a part of it! How's it feel to do something important for once in your life?"

"I may as well contribute to the main story arc."

"That's the spirit, ya lazy genius."

/~~~~~~~~~\

| / o |

\\_ \|||/_/`

"Junior! How're ya doing! How's the family?" Roman walked up to the owner of the bar, clapping him on the shoulder warmly.

"Not dead yet."

"Keep working at it, keep working at it…"

Nearby, sat at a bar, watching his older brother do buisness, the teenager pulled back his blue hood, revealing a mess of black curls and a teenager idly wondering how Roman managed to greet everyone with so much enthusiasm. It was probably those cigars.

"Yo kid. What d'you call yourself?"

"Mire Haze Torchwick." Looking at Junior leading his brother into a back room and ignoring whoever was talking, Mire pulled a bone from the blue folds of his hoodie and idly began picking his teeth. "Leave the Torchwick, Writer doesn't like how it sounds."

"Writer? You retarded or something?"

Mire sighed and finally deemed it worth the effort to look up at a thin man in a black suit with a red tie and red glasses. "Naturally referencing my ability to completely ignore the fourth wall makes me retarded. Rest assured I could think of several dozen ways to express a similar sentiment about you, not least the one I am using now."

It took the man a good five seconds to process that before snarling "Hey! Do you know who I am?"

Mire's lip quirked. He almost had fun when people said that. "You are a guard at this…fine… establishment with a similarly pathetic skill set to the rest of the identically dressed simpletons around except for one who may be mildly challenging in a fight due to his unlocked aura- the one with the bear hat poorly disguised as a DJ- and your only plot relevance is to antagonise me as you have been permanently loaned to this place by a rival criminal organisation to my brother's to cement your association with its owner, an association which, co-incidentally, my brother is currently discussing with someone far too old to be called Junior but c'ést la vie." He paused for breath. "Obviously you don't want that to happen and you intend to interrupt that discussion, probably after incapacitating me in some way, am I correct?"

The guard managed to latch on to the last few words and produce a fireman's axe, waving it threateningly. "Yeah! So if you don't get your brother and hi-tail it outta here, there'll be serious consequences!"

Mire sighed. He liked sighing. He found it very expressive. "Well, you'll find my brother very malleable, but I, as he says repeatedly, am lazy." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pair of white, skin tight gloves, which he proceeded to put on. "I am also intelligent enough to realise that leaving would not accomplish my goals at all. That intelligence, coupled with an interestingly convoluted semblance, means that if you try to do something I don't agree with…" He grinned. "You're gonna have a bad time. Oh that's who I'm based off…" The guard raised his axe, and Mire back-handed him across the room.

/~~~~~~~~~\

| / o |

\\_ \|||/_/`

Across the room, the various other black clad guards gaped at their friend who was suddenly behind them, then looked in front to see a large, glowing white glove dissipate. This was far too confusing for their flight instinct to register, so they attacked.

Mire flicked his hand upwards, and large white glove flew out of the ground, hurling the first attacker towards the ceiling, before twitching his foot and making a giant sneaker slam out of the aforementioned ceiling and hit him into a group of his friends. Another approached from the side and took a swing with some vaguely threatening instrument, but Mire took the bone out of his mouth and flicked it, causing the attack to be blocked by what equated to a giant glowing stick. Mire proceeded to bat the poor fool's weapon away before clubbing him atop the head, reminding himself to thank his brother for the gloves with custom holes allowing access to his skin. Another few guards were smart enough to open fire with actual guns, to which he simply brought a man sized hand up to absorb the brunt of the impacts, waited until they ran out of bullets, and (wondering why no-one ever learned to stagger reload times) thrust the hand across the room to ram them all into a glass pillar, which promptly smashed. Admiring his handiwork, Mire soon became aware of the guard wearing a bear hat leaping from his perch as DJ and landing on the dance floor, drawing out a pair of flick-knives. Mire raised an eyebrow. "So you're the interesting one, I could feel your aura the moment I walked in. Rejected from Beacon, I assume? Well I can make ethereal copies of whatever touches my skin. For the sake of interesting writing, you've probably got a semblance that'll counter mine like-" Interrupting himself, he launched a glowing fist at the guard from just beside him, but in a blink he was in the air above it, leaving the hat behind.

"Teleportation." Mire sighed. "Naturally." The man approached, dodging every limb that flew out at him from the nearby terrain. He teleported to just above Mire, who in response drew a handful of bones from his pocket and clenched them. The guard was suspended in a tightly pressed cage of ethereal bone. Were it not for his aura, he would have been crushed. Mire flicked him away irritably, but he promptly vanished. A concept flashed through Mire's mind, that the guard maintained his momentum after teleporting, and spun around to see the guard flying towards him. Mire brought an ethereal hand up, but the guard forced an arm between two fingers. The knife cut, and the hand closed around him, slamming into the floor. He looked up to see Mire holding one eye and grimacing, while the other blazed blue.

"I need to put more aura into my shields…" He muttered he focused on the guard dashing in for another attack, and irritably flicked his hoodie. The guard started as he was encompassed by energy, and teleported- but it went with him, and slammed him into the floor. His aggressor still hadn't gotten up from his seat.

"Well isn't it convenient that your teleport affects your clothes as well?" Mire stated, flicking a wrist to levitate the ethereal hoodie, and the man trapped in it. Then he smashed him into a pillar. Then another. Then another.

/~~~~~~~~~\

| / o |

\\_ \|||/_/`

Junior looked to the door through which a series of loud thuds and crashes could be heard. "Uh, what is that?"

"Oh that's my brother." Roman stated casually. "This is what he does when imbeciles annoy him. You were saying?"

Junior flinched under a particularly loud crash before managing "Uh, yeah, I'd be fine, just fine with coming to an arrangement with your organisation. But um, about that forgery, his age won't be a problem and we can get it done in 5 days, 15 if you want info that'll let you skip the school's entrance exam."

"That-" The door slammed open as a man in black flew through to impact against the wall. "-Won't be necessary."

Mire wandered in, holding what looked like a red tie up to his eye and muttering "That's gonna take a year and a half to fix up, even with _my_ aura, _this_ is why you use your strongest attack first…" He breathed in loudly. "So, have you concluded your business?"

Roman grinned. "Everything we can do here. Tell me my brother, how do you feel about a free ticket into the Beacon school for huntsmen and huntresses?"

"…Ecstatic."

 ** _was it any good? huh? you can tell me! Seriously, the review box is two inches below this, and i would love some feedback on this story. Stay tuned for the next trailer a week from now, with no breaks for world of remnant. Want a hint?_** ** _T._**


	2. T Trailer

T Trailer

"These drones are fitted with programming that ensures _you_ are their highest priority…" A man behind the crowd rolled his eyes, turning to the nearest person, who happened to be bouncing on a two pronged pogo stick. "Do you believe this crap?" They were in a city park, and an Atlas military representative was introducing some new drones to the populace. The boy on the pogo stick, appearing to be in his mid-teens, shrugged his shoulders. His casual clothes were coloured white, brown and beige, and a bandana tied up a messy clump of hair, similarly coloured. "I mean really." The guy continued. "You aren't going to take down Guerrilla terrorists like the White Fang with an army, so our illustrious general Ironwood may as well send his new toys to the borders to fight the Grimm. Am I right?" Mid jump, the boy nodded his head and frowned in a _true, true_ sort of gesture. The man turned to him. "You don't talk much, do you?" The boy grinned and shook his head. "Huh. Hey, what's with your shoes?" As he peaked a bounce, the boy glanced down, rolling his eyes. This had been asked a lot. They looked like high heels (which was weird enough) but missing the heel part. He clicked them against the bottom rungs of the pogo stick, drawing attention to how they mechanically connected to them. The man's eyes lit up. "Oh, a balance thing right?" The boy nodded. "So what's your name?" Pausing and balancing on the ground for a moment, the boy brought up a hand to the loose end of his bandana, revealing 'Tiram' written there. "Tiram, huh? That a Vacuo name?" Tiram nodded, continuing to bounce. "Cool. Don't get many people from outside Vale here. Pity, you seem cool, not that you can say so." He stuck out his hand. "Well, nice to meet you. The name's-" Suddenly a bullet took him in the chest, and he was hurled to the floor.

d |

d |

Tiram looked up in alarm. He saw a technician slumped at a control box and a flash of pink disappearing behind it, but more importantly, the dozen bots on display were aiming weapons at the rapidly dispersing crowd. The human soldiers there were trying to get between the bots and the civilians, but the panicking people weren't getting away fast enough, they needed a distraction. Angling his stick towards the robots, he curled his toes, which sent a signal into the bounce part of the stick to fire a high recoil dust round into the floor beneath it, catapulting him forwards and into the air. Landing on the torso of the centre drone, he fired a bolt through its chest, flipping off and triggering a switch that split his pogo stick into four tonfa, two of which he gripped, the other two remaining attached to his feet, mainly to add extra kick to his, well, kicks. Because they were also revolvers. He loved his _Just Desserts._ Landing, he darted in to the still falling machine, tearing into the hole in its stomach before blasting it away with a double strike, adding to the power by firing both his weapons simultaneously. One robot came towards him, stabbing with wrist blades, and he blasted off the ground with one foot, twisting mid-air and blowing its head apart with the other shoe. Two more engaged and he countered their attacks before tearing them apart with a vicious flurry of strikes. A split second later, however, he was thrown back as he was forced to block three bots' attacks simultaneously. As he flew he clicked his heels together, forming the bottom half of the pogo stick and, upon landing, began to execute some… unorthodox evasive manoeuvres as he traded fire with the robots. He waited until all the civilians had left and the living soldiers had reached cover before getting down to the nitty gritty. He blasted forwards and handsprung just before one robot, dodging over its swipe and gripping its head between his feet, firing down and removing the head while blasting himself into the sky. He reformed the whole pogo stick and fired downwards at an angle, damaging another bot and sending himself flying towards the wall of a nearby office building. Hoping no-one asked him to pay for damages; he fired into the wall, sending him back towards the machines, a group that had been significantly lessened both by his own efforts and by the soldiers taking pot shots from behind cover. Unfortunately, the robots' advertised new combat A.I allowed them to prioritise. The moment Tiram landed he was forced to exercise the maximum of his combat ability to evade the strikes of the six remaining drones, and it was a matter of seconds before one grabbed an overextended leg and threw him away. He landed (uncomfortably) on a bench, and winced as his aura flared to absorb the damage. Reloading quickly, he braced himself against the seat, and raised both his arms and legs towards the mechanical crowd. And fired. Repeatedly. A hail of bullets tore the first two drones to shreds, blew out the CPU of the third, and then was intercepted by a spinning pink umbrella. His jaw hung as he saw a girl in pink, white and brown skilfully deflecting the barrage with one hand, and eating a cone of ice cream with another. She gave a cheery wave. Tiram's eye twitched dangerously. _Neo…_ He opened his mouth and screamed. A sonic blast blew through the park, blasting the last three robots into near dust. Neo's form shattered into glass.

The guards who weren't deafened by the blast later swore it had sounded like 'SISTER!'

Tiram's eyes darted around the area, he knew her semblance- and saw her atop a building a few dozen metres away. She gave a low bow, and shattered again, vanishing to who knows where, revealing the towering spires of Beacon far behind her.

 **if youre up to date with RWBY, you just got some Neo. Have some more! Review please! See y'all!**


	3. D Trailer

D Trailer

"Hey Diablo!" A rat Faunus hurled a large case at a teenager tinkering with something on the floor. "Special delivery!" Diablo caught it without looking, and opened it to reveal a group of dust crystals. The rat bared his teeth, annoyed at the lack of a reaction. "Why do you need so much of that stuff anyway?" Reaching for four sheaths beside him, emblazoned with the dust symbols of fire, ice, lightning and wind, the teen muttered. "You know why." The rat grinned. "Yeah. 'Cos you've got some kind of defect that stops your aura working." Diablo looked up revealing demonic horns, red tinted and vaguely scaly skin, and pupils that were lizard-like slits. He stood up suddenly, his black and yellow jacket rustling at the sudden movement, making the rat stumble back a step. Then he smiled, his point made, and began attaching the four sheathes to his person, two crossed on his back, and one on each hip. His antagonist was unwilling to leave it there though. "What confuses me," The rat Faunus said, trying to fill his voice with contempt. "Is that your brother doesn't have this defect. And that even though you can't shield yourself with your aura, and you don't have a semblance, you can still activate dust with it." He leaned in. "Makes me wonder if you're hiding something from the rest of us-"

"Bitters, is it?" The rat recoiled as if struck and stood to attention. "Sir, I wasn't-"

"Are you not the one that failed to rob a Schnee van five weeks ago?" Adam Taurus, one of the most powerful men in the white fang, stood in the doorway to the apartment, face blank beneath the grimm mask over his eyes.

Bitters' whiskers twitched nervously. "I- yes sir."

"And the one that failed to steal plans for the new defence bots two weeks prior?"

"Yes, sir, but I-"

"Then maybe." Adam cut in, loosening his sword in its sheath. "The problem isn't my brother using too much dust; it's you obtaining too little."

Bitters flinched away from one of the most powerful non-hunters on remnant. "Of course sir, sorry sir."

Adam turned to the teenager, who had finished attaching the sheathes. "Diablo, with me. The plan starts soon."

x

===o==========

x

The pair walked onto the roof, and stood to survey the crowd below. They were just beside the massive surrounding wall that marked the outskirts of the city, and a massive crowd of Faunus were pushing at a wall of Atlas military, a semi peaceful protest for equal rights. If the plan worked, it was about to get a lot less calm. "You handled the situation poorly." Adam stated, looking out over the scene.

Diablo sighed. "How should I have handled it?"

"Limit his breathing until he apologised." Adam replied, completely straight faced.

Diablo raised an eyebrow. "That won't make me many friends, Adam."

"What will?" was the reply. "The humans hate the Faunus, and the Faunus hate you. But, they don't fear you yet, and so they demean you." He handed his brother a Grimm mask.

Diablo put it on, but speculated, "Maybe it's that mentality that makes people hate us in the first place?"

Adam drew his Katana from his sheath, and cocked the barrel. Because of course his sheath was a shotgun. "I prefer to save that thinking for the historians. All I need to know is what the biggest problem with our world is, and how much I'm willing to sacrifice to defeat it."

With that, he fired into the crowd. Diablo gaped as a Faunus holding a banner took the bullet to the chest and went down, the person next to him yelling "THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" With that, the crowd gave a roar and surged against the military troops, who tried desperately to avoid being trampled.

"You-you-" Diablo babbled, before his eyes widened even further beneath the mask. "Oh no."

Adam turned to his brother. "Yes, I shot an innocent."  
"No! Not that!" Diablo turned back to the crowds. "Well, yes that, but, don't you see? You panicked a massive crowd next at the city outskirts! What do you know that's attracted to that sort of thing?"

Adam's face began to show the closest thing to emotion it had in a while. And it was fear. "Grimm."

A hole blew open in the wall, a massive monochrome elephant-like beast with red eyes ploughing through and roaring, dozens of smaller monsters sprinting through the breach between its legs and a flock of birds screeching over its head.

x

===o==========

x

Diablo yanked a katana hilt from his pocket and jabbed it into the wind emblazoned sheath, which immediately began to hum, as his brother yanked out a scroll and yelled into it: "White Fang! The Grimm are the ONLY targets! Engage immediately!" He turned to Diablo.

"Don't die." He said simply, before leaping into the chaos. A clunk came from Diablo's working sheath and he withdrew the hilt, now with a glowing green blade attached built purely of dust. Reaching for the aura inside himself, he flared it as he swiped, and blowing forwards through the air in a wave of wind as the dust reacted to the manifestation of his soul.

The entire blade was soon consumed and he rammed the hilt back into the same sheath before landing with a brutal kick onto the back of a Beowulf. It yelped as he broke its back onto the concrete and rolled, taking a second to survey the area. The protesters were fleeing, trampling each other as they attempted to escape. Most of the white fang members who had gathered to disrupt the proceeding had found Adam scarier than a wave of Grimm, and stood beside the military, firing stolen weapons in an attempt to halt the attacking monsters. Adam was taking on the elephant Grimm (A Goliath?) alone, and seemed to be holding his own. Diablo moved to help him, but had bigger issues.

A Creep, a two legged Grimm that looked like a raptor on steroids charged at him. He rolled to the side and kicked at its neck, but it had no visible effect on the muscly creature. As it turned around for another attack, Diablo waited until his sword formed, then swung, the wind dust blasting the monster into the sky. He re-sheathed the hilt in the ice sheath, then raised the fire one over his shoulder and pulled a trigger, firing a blast of flame through the unprotected underbelly of the creature. A Beowulf swung at his back and he rolled out the way, before lunging in. One advantage to his demon Faunus heritage was a vicious set of retractable claws. He ducked under the next swing and lacerated it's underbelly before kicking it away. This caused it to trip up the next of what looked like a whole pack, and Diablo mercilessly crushed the skull of the second as it struggled to get up. The third leapt forwards with open teeth bared and he kicked it's lower jaw upwards before leaping past it as a white fang soldier fired a clip from a heavy machine gun at it. An Ursa charged at him, and he struck it with the ice dust blade, freezing it solid, before re-sheathing the blade in wind and striking it hard enough to break a chunk out of its chest.

Through the newly formed hole, he saw Adam underneath the head of the Goliath. As he watched, Adam unleashed a wave of red energy up through its neck, beheading the massive creature in one attack. Morale problems aside, his brother was badass. With its death, most of the Grimm began to flee through the hole in the wall. Except for one. A Nevermore which had been circling the battle gave one last defiant caw and flew towards the last group of civilians who had yet to escape deeper into the city. It's wingspan was only about 15 metres, but his brother was on a knee after the last attack, _he_ couldn't bring it down. Grimacing, Diablo brought up the wind blade and blasted upwards, grabbing a cluster of the Nevermore's feathers halfway down one wing. Struggling to hold on, he yanked out a feather and used it to pin his jacket (and the dust filled sheathes) to the wing. He stabbed the hilt into the fire sheath, but removed it after a couple of seconds, resulting in little more than a dagger blade. It was enough. He leapt off the wing and swung the hilt towards it, sending a tiny fireball zooming forwards to ignite the fire dust sheath, and explode all four in a massive release of elemental power.

x

===o==========

x

The Nevermore screeched and fell, unable to fly with a hole in its wing. It crashed to a halt metres from the last civilians, and was immediately set upon by the remaining Atlas military. Diablo, however, was still falling, and began to sorely miss aura shields as the ground came up to meet him-

With a swoosh, he was grabbed and taken sideways, roughly deposited on the floor, but alive. Panting, he looked up, and was met with Adam's masked, strained face. "I said, don't die." He muttered, before collapsing.

x

===o==========

x

"He'll be fine." The medic announced. They were back in the apartment that had been the stage for the mission, and Adam was slumped on the sofa. Nodding, Diablo turned to leave. "Hey! Where are you going?" He turned to see Bitters.

"Away." He replied. "When my brother wakes up, tell him I now know exactly what the biggest threat is. And I'm not sacrificing any more innocents to defeat it."

 _ **You've probably noticed that these OCs are partially identical to their siblings, and partially opposite. So while Adam is...wow...Diablo has nowhere near as much firepower. he has no semblance and has to resort to excessive quantities of dust to dish out serious damage. Please review with youe thoughts, and see y'all next week!**_


	4. A Trailer

A Trailer

"WHY?" Arson Fall looked up at the bulkhead from which she'd, well, fallen. On it stood her sister, staring down with that smile that spoke of sin and intelligence and power and it made Arson want to punch her teeth in. "Is it not obvious?" Cinder queried. "A Grimm break in at this sector of the city will cause all its forces to be diverted away from the riot our delightful friends in the White Fang are setting up later this morning."

Arson grimaced and stood up. It was seven in the morning, and when Cinder had woken her up promising a surprise she had not expected to be thrown several metres onto the pavements of downtown Vale. She reached for her clunky torch and flicked it, but it stayed off. "You took the Dust outta my torch? Why are you so desperate to kill me, sis?"

Cinder began to count off her fingers. "You are unbearably crude, despite being useful in combat you are a liability outside it, I cannot use you for anything more precise than hired muscle, and most importantly, you will without hesitation botch any mission the moment innocent life is endangered."

"Yeah!" Arson shouted. "It's called being a good person!"

Cinder just smiled and tilted her head as she heard some howls from just beyond the wall. She reached out a hand towards the wall, closed her eyes, and the dust explosive contained there detonated, spraying Arson with dust (the non-magical kind) debris, and, to her horror, the remains of those chained to the other side of that wall to attract the Grimm in the first place.

Arson grimaced and flicked another switch on the torch, transforming it into a black quarterstaff with two prongs, and faced the oncoming Grimm.

"Oh come now sister." Cinder gloated. "It isn't hard. Just burn them."  
"I can't!"

"Of course you can, we have the same semblance, but your problem is personality. Fire can be manipulated two ways, with a desire to control what is destroyed, or a desire to limit it. But to create fire, there are no two ways, no two mind sets that can do it. You have to want something to _burn."_

She flexed her fingers and concrete erupted into liquid beneath the first Beowulf. It was approaching on all fours, and all four limbs were trapped in the stone. "Go on."

Arson glared at her, then turned to the creature. One strike would do it. Cinder had assisted her, and may do so again if she killed it. It was a creature of Grimm, for Oum's sake, as opposite to a human as it was possible to be, it was incapable of showing her mercy, there was no reason for her not to already have killed it, but…

She turned back to Cinder. "I cant. Not like this."

Cinder tutted, then flicked a finger, bursting the creature into flames. The other Grimm piled up behind it, not wanting to pass the fire that spread like a barrier between them and civilisation.

"Well sister, I have places to be, but since I like to pay my debts, I'll return to you the one thing you ever gave me."

She reached into her pouch and withdrew a single red dust crystal tossing it out towards Arson. Eyes wide, she grabbed for it, knowing the significance of that one crystal-

And it fell amid the crowd of Grimm.

Arson began to twitch. "Cinder… you daughter of a-" Cinder's bulkhead pulled away, the fire went out, and the grimm charged.

/

\~~~~~~`

Arson leapt forwards, catching a clawed strike from an Ursa in one pair of prongs while using the other end of the quarterstaff to smack the face of an approaching Beowulf. She turned to the Ursa and leapt up, striking it repeatedly in the face before kicking off to touch down near the crystal. She looked up to survey the damage. Absolutely none. Great. She flipped towards the crystal but was butted away by an approaching Creep. She swore quietly to herself and swept one of its legs, tripping it over, before charging towards the crystal again. She got close before noticing that everything seemed kinda yellow-

There was a screech and she handsprung backwards, narrowly avoiding being impaled by a glowing golden stinger. Before her, a massive scorpion of a Deathstalker squealed. She swung her staff at the point just above the stinger, almost cutting it off, before a chitin came forward and gripped her. She gasped as it clenched, rapidly depleting her aura. She looked around and saw the crystal roll out from underneath one of the Deathstalker's legs. It gripped harder and she winced as some of the force pierced her shields. The pain brought a sense of clarity, and with it came the realisation. She was a _Fall_ dammit; she didn't need to touch the crystal to activate it. Focusing on the glinting ruby gem, she thrust her aura towards it, calling on her innate connection with fire to increase its volatility. There was a moment when nothing happened, and she begun to worry that it hadn't-

With a boom, it exploded, a wave of fire sending the Deathstalker skittering sideways. It dropped her as the fire began to dissipate, but she was not letting that happen. Making a summoning gesture with her hand, Arson called the flame towards her, igniting the ends of her quarterstaff. She spun it and slammed it into the floor, a smaller wave of fire pulsing out. She grinned. "Alright then." She stated. "Now we can get down to business!"

A group of Beowulf's charged at her and she struck them in rapid succession, each hit sending sparks flying from her weapon which she collected above her head. At the last wolf, she formed a fireball and slammed it down onto the thing, igniting it and sending it flying away. A Creep approached, gnashing it's jaws, and bit down on the centre of her quarterstaff. She raised an eyebrow, and sent the fire from the edges across to the middle. It released it and immediately began to run, fire spreading from its mouth. She rolled her eyes as she watched it, and then became conscious of a shadow looming over her. She turned to see the Ursa she had mildly irritated earlier. It swiped at her, but she countered it directly, knocking the limb away, before leaping onto its head and stabbing it downwards. The white hot fork melted through the white bone plate on its face before Arson heard a hiss from behind her. She jumped up, out of the way of the glowing stinger of the Deathstalker which then impaled the Ursa, before Arson sliced the offending spike off. She turned to the hissing scorpion and concentrated. Streams of fire began to flow from her staff, coalescing above her head in a giant fireball. The Deathstalker seemed to stare at it, fascinated. Then, with a twitch of a finger, Arson brought it down, engulfing the Deathstalker in flame. When it dissipated, only ash remained.

/

\~~~~~~`

After a few hours of just sitting there in a daze, not knowing what she was supposed to do, Arson became aware of the sound of engines. She turned around to see a jeep pull up and a group of military and police get out and begin to (presumably) quarantine the hole in the city wall. One of them walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss! What happened here? I'm so sorry we took so long, but a few minutes after the breach was noticed by our air forces we were notified of a massive Grimm break-in at a Faunus protest further down the wall, we had no idea that there was a problem here. Can you tell us what happened?"

 _My sister did this, she's called Cinder Fall, she's linked to dozens of crimes in the last few years-_

It was what she planned to say, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a police officer briefly give her a curious look. She knew him to be one of the many corrupt officials to report to her sister. _I can't say anything, I can't say anything, I can't-_

"A hole just blew in the wall." She ended up saying truthfully. "I managed to stop the Grimm though." The officer whistled appreciatively as he took in the slowly dissolving and partially burnt corpses of various monsters. "You a huntress or something, miss…?"

 _Huntresses, huntsmen… defenders of remnant, paragons of peace…_ She stuck her hand out impulsively. "It's Arson-" _Fall? No, no way I can do this as myself…_ "Kindle Arson. And no, I'm not a Huntress."

"Not yet."

Criminal Siblings: ADMT

 _ **And the trailers are through! As are the stupid line breaks! (what do you mean it doesn't look like a candle...) Next we are getting into the meat of the story, with our characters actually meeting each other. Review -seriously, i'm lonely- and See y'all!**_


	5. Bulkhead Blues

Bulkhead Blues

Tiram sat next to a boy in green with a pink streak in his hair. Neither of them said anything.

/~~~~~~~~~\

| / o |

\\_ \|||/_/`

Mire raised an eyebrow towards the skies visible through the windows on the bulkhead, the ship currently transporting a group of new students to Beacon. "Well." He muttered to himself. "You're writing about me, so I suppose I won't be getting an uneventful trip after all…"

"Uh, hi?" He turned to see a young girl wearing black and red. "How did you do it?" He asked.

She blushed. "Huh? What did I do? I don't know, I mean, did I already-"

"I mean." Mire cut in. "You're an under 17 middle class introvert, how did you get into Beacon early?"

The girl seemed to relax from terrified to confused. "How did you know all that?"

"I observe." He shut his eyes.

"Oh."

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, before looking behind her to a girl with excessive blonde hair, who gave her a thumbs up. "So… I'm Ruby." She stretched her hand out.

"Mire Haze." He didn't shake it.

"Okay sorry about annoying you, but my sister back there says I have to socialise, so… what weapon do you use?"

"I don't."

"Oh. So how do you fight?"

He cracked an eye open noting that her hand was still held out, awkwardly. He flicked a finger and a glowing white hand fell out of the roof to shake it. Her eyes widened in childish awe. "Ooh, is that what makes you special?"

 _Seriously?_ "It is my semblance, and you haven't answered my question. Why is someone as unbearably naïve as you at a school to train monster hunters?"

She blinked. "Well, I stopped a robbery. Some guy with a cane and a white suit tried to steal some dust, but, I wasn't gonna let him!"

The bravado on her face fell as she saw the glowing hand extricate itself from hers to palm Mire's face. "Dammit Torchwick…"

Ruby's head tilted. "Do you know him?"

"I've… met him." Mire muttered. "He's working for someone… unpleasant."

"There was some other girl on the ship that used fire?"

Mire looked up in incredulity. "Cin-How are you still alive?"

She grinned. "A mixture of speed, skill, determination, aaand a professional huntress turning up to help."

"And how isn't this front page news? Oh, right…"

===o==========

 _"_ _The city is still reeling after a Faunus civil rights protest last week that was interrupted when members of the White Fang attacked the proceedings. A Grimm outbreak was deliberately engineered by the extremist group in an attempt to commit mass murder, but were foiled by members of the Atlas military who-"_

"Pfft." Blake turned away from the news board to see a teen in a black and yellow jacket, a black hat pulled low over his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Pfft?"

He turned to her, noting her bow and black ninja-esque outfit. "If the White Fang had wanted the Grimm to attack, then I wouldn't have seen them defending the Faunus from those monsters."

"Are you defending their actions?" She asked, curious.

He chuckled. "I also saw one of them shoot an innocent to enrage the crowd in the first place. It's a poor world when the media has to distort the truth to rally people against a terrorist group."

She looked at him with interest. "You were there?"

"Half the Faunus in Vale were there. Weren't you?"

She stiffened. "Wha-"

"Right, you're wearing a bow, hiding it, got it. I could smell cat on you from halfway across the bulkhead."

She glanced around, the ears beneath the headwear twitching nervously. "And I'd rather it stayed hidden." She stated, when she was sure no-one had heard. "You seem to share the sentiment. I can't tell what you are."

He chuckled. "I'm a freak."

"If you believe that, you're letting the racist ones win."

He sighed. "Even racists get something right sometimes. Freaks are different to everyone else, right?" He lifted the hat, exposing a pair of curved black horns and slit eyes. She recoiled in shock. "You're- You're a demon fau-"

He nodded. "The name's Diablo. And if you ever see anyone like me, let me know."

She nodded mutely, stretching out her hand. "I, alright. My names- Schnee!"

He frowned. "Your name's Schnee?"

She shook her head and pointed. "No, my name's Blake. I meant, Schnee, over there."

He turned to see a girl in white with a recognisable scar around her eye arguing with some other girl in black and red. He stiffened. In the white fang, the heiress to the Schnee dust company, infamous for it's questionable Faunus labour, was a _big_ target. "That's Weiss Schnee?" He muttered incredulously. "What's she even doing on the public Bulkhead?"

/

\~~~~~~`

"What are you even doing on the public bulkhead?" Kindle Arson accused, staring intently at the young Schnee. She knew her type. She had power, knew it, and wanted more. Much like Cinder in that respect. But she was rich, and pretentious. Pretentious meant insecure, and insecure meant you took a private bulkhead to show your superiority over the peasants. Weiss stuttered. "I-excuse me?"

Kindle did not allow her eye to twitch. _Oum, I hate it when prats can't follow you to the end of a sentence._ "I asked," She explained, biting back the thought. "Why a Schnee such as yourself is taking the public bulkhead to school. Can your father not afford to send you himself?"

 _Wow._ Weiss thought. _How do I not recognise her?_ She looked at the stranger's face a respectful distance away, black hair falling below her shoulders and amber eyes staring at her intently. _She acts like someone important, but I've never seen her before. Quick, say something smart!_ "I have my reasons." She replied, cautiously.

 _Uuh, really?_ Kindle thought. _That's what you come out with? Fine then._ Outside her mind, her eyebrow quirked up. "I can assume that much, but I was curious what those reasons were."

 _Eek!_ Weiss thought, panicking a little. _Now she's made me look stupid! How is she so good at this polite talking game?_ "Well, if I show my excellence after seeming to be one of them, they'll respect me, but if I show it from a position of wealth, they'll resent me."

 _Thank you, jees._ Kindle thought. _Good enough reason but do you have to be vain too?_ "Well then, I'm sure your skills in combat are far superior to those in conversation." _End it on a dig; end it on a dig…_ "Oh, and next time you want to be... 'one of them,' I wouldn't bring your private valets along."

She turned away just in time to hear one of the men awkwardly carrying several bags of luggage for the heiress choke back a laugh, and made her way to the window to see the approaching view of beacon, her lips pulled back into a grin. _Nailed it._

d |

d |

Just as the bulkhead was about to dock, Tiram smiled at how relaxed the whole journey had been and-

"REN!" He looked up to a girl in pink rocket in like a blur and throw her arms around the nice guy in green. "OH MY GOD REN I FOUND YOU! Ialmostworriediwouldn'tbeabletogettoyouuntilwegotintobeaconitslikeyouwerehidingfrommeisitbecauseyou'reaninja?"

Tiram blinked and (Ren?) turned to him and sighed. "This is Nora, and no, she does not slow down, and no, she does not get quieter." All Tiram could do was nod mutely.

 **These line breaks are far too much effort. Why don't they paste from word properly? Whyyyy?**

 **Anyway, review 'n' stuff, that'd be nice. See y'all next week!**


	6. Dictatorial Decisions

**Ya know what sucks? A chapter at the start that exposes the characters skills 'n' that. ya know what sucks a little less? A poorly shoehorned in plotty exposition chapter! Enjoy!**

Dictatorial Decisions

Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of beacon academy, walked into the headmaster's office and sighed. "Ozpin, are you still working?"

"Checking the new crop of students." He replied, flipping his laptop screen. "Take a look at this."

 _Name: Diablo Taurus_

 _Species: ? Faunus_

 _Weapon: Dust blade, four cannon sheathes._

 _Weapon name: Unity through diversity._ _Note, sheathes: War, Pestilence, Plague, and Death._

 _Semblance: ?_

Glynda frowned in thought. "The weapon is interesting. I haven't seen a full dust blade user since Raven, people don't like how they're only good for one hit before reforming in the sheath, so I suppose he's a proficient fist fighter. The name seems to be a bit of an oxymoron, though."

Ozpin nodded. "As though he believes that the four horsemen of the apocalypse are the only way to achieve unity. But my attention was drawn to his semblance. Did you know, he refused to reveal it to the survey, and didn't use it throughout the entire entrance exam?"

Glynda shrugged. "I'm sure he has his reasons." Her mind turned to a girl named Pyrrha Nikos.

Ozpin tapped at his screen, and a new face popped up.

 _Name: Mire Haze_

 _Species: Human_

 _Weapon: None_

 _Semblance: creating glowing duplicates of objects that touch skin, can form from any surface_

Glynda raised her eyebrows. "From not using a semblance to not using a weapon. It's a risky decision, no backup if you overexert your semblance. Did you see it in action?"

Ozpin nodded. "I reviewed the exam tapes. He completed the tasks with a laziness that was almost impressive. I can imagine it would take a lot to overexert him."

He tapped the screen again, revealing another face.

 _Name: Tiramisu ?_

 _Species: Human_

 _Weapon: four tonfa-revolvers._

 _Weapon name: Just desserts._

 _Semblance, sonic blasts_

Glynda stared at it. "I see nothing exceptional."

"He's mute."

She turned to him in surprise. "And you accepted him? Difficulty communicating is an important problem when these children are placed in teams for four years."

Ozpin smiled. "Having reviewed certain backgrounds, I don't believe it will be too difficult. Oh, and also…"

He tapped the screen again, revealing the face of a young woman.

 _Name: Kindle Arson_

 _Species: Human_

 _Weapon: Torch-Quarterstaff_

 _Weapon name: Hot *censored*_

 _Semblance: Fire manipulation_

Glynda frowned. "Her… is she-"

"No, it is not the woman you fought that night defending young Miss Rose. She was specifically unable to summon fire, simply move what is there. And I found security footage placing her elsewhere at the time."

Glynda looked at him in incredulity. "How did you get security-" She interrupted herself. This was _Ozpin_ she was talking about. "Why have you decided to show me these four in particular?"  
Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "Two reasons. One, all four displayed outdated identification such as that shown by the young Jaune Arc fellow you talked about. Suspicious. Two, none of them have ever been to a 'beginner school' academy to learn the basics of how to fight."

That took Glynda aback. "They all just _found out_ how to be good enough to get in?" Something in the back of her mind clicked. "Ozpin. Are you-"

"Going to put them in a team together? Absolutely. I'm sure it will be very interesting."

Glynda sighed. "Why do you still pretend it's based on eye contact and relics anymore?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Ah but it is. All I have to do is calculate timings, which relic will catch whose eyes, and twist the launch pads a little to one side. And then come up with the team names, of course."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "I take it you've already decided the names?"

Ozpin turned and displayed all four on his screen at once, sipping his coffee and smiling. "I may have a few ideas…"

 **Gee, i wonder what it'll be. I'll be establishing the characters boundaries and strengths pretty soon, so this wasn't strictly neccesary, but i thought id would be interesting to see what the school facaulty woul have to say about four other people with suspicious looking transcripts. Anyway, See y'all next week!**


	7. Frost and Falling

Frost and falling.

 _"_ _Come on Diablo!" Panting under the exertion, Diablo launched another kick to Adam's pelvis, before going for a head strike. With embarrassing ease, his older brother batted the strikes away and pushed Diablo backwards, stumbling and falling. "I can't do it." He muttered from the floor._

 _"_ _It's not that you can't." Diablo looked up to see his brother stood there with an arm outstretched. "It's that you won't."_

 _Diablo took the hand and stood, grimacing from the various bruises he had accumulated throughout the training session. "What do you mean? I'm attacking aren't I?"_

 _Adam grinned. "Really? Attack then."_

 _Diablo sighed and waited a moment, then launched a fist forwards at Adam's face. He didn't block, but before Diablo even realised that, the fist halted just before its target. Adam raised an eyebrow and pushed Diablo over again. "Again." He said, reaching out his hand. "You won't."_

 _Diablo grabbed the arm, then twisted it, bringing his palm into the joint and snapping it with an audible crack, before bringing his foot round and slamming Adam across the room. "Better?" He snarled. Getting up and cradling his arm, Adam grinned. "Better."_

===o==========

Diablo woke up to an attack. He flicked the foot that had received the punishment and propelled himself up off his bed (just a collection of un-sharp things) bringing a fist round to impact against his aggressor. Weiss Schnee, who had just kicked the foot of the sleeping Faunus, drew her rapier in a half second and took the impact on it, sliding back half a pace. She lifted the blade, a glyph already appearing beneath her feet, but Diablo's eyes widened in realisation, and he stepped backwards, arms behind his back in a deliberately unaggressive gesture. "Schnee." He muttered. "Sorry, weird dream."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, face cold. "If that's what a weird dream is, I wouldn't want to be your parents waking you up from a nightmare."

He shrugged. "My parents are dead."

Her expression softened, just a little, like the difference between Atlas in an ice age and Atlas in normal winter. "Oh. Well that's… unfortunate."

He nodded. "Well, I suppose you'll know all about it. Wasn't it your mother's uncle that the White Fang hit last?"

Weiss' lip tightened almost imperceptibly. "Her sister."

 _They took out another one after I left?_ "Well, I'm sorry." Diablo replied. _More than you know. I never killed any of them, but…_ "Anyway, what is it you wanted so badly that you'd wake me up for it?"

Weiss sheathed her blade, the sudden 'sort-of heart to heart' making it hard to think straight. "I was curious as to what you are."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, a person?"

She huffed. "You know what I meant. What Faunus are you? Your species is meant to be based off animals, but you look like some kind of demon!"

Diablo couldn't help but feel amused at how affronted she sounded that he would _dare_ to be born as something she didn't understand.

"Let me tell you a riddle. What's hated by humans, Faunus, and Grimm?"

She thought for a moment. "…You?"

 _And my brother. For different reasons._ "Bingo." He turned to leave.

"Hey!" He stopped at her exclamation. "Don't think I'm going to let you befriend me just because we have something in common!"

There was a pause while a school alert told them to report to the cliffs, in which he didn't look over his shoulder, before he quietly replied with, "Then get used to people befriending you for your wallet, ice queen."

===o==========

"Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you _will_ die." Diablo raised his eyebrows. Overly blunt headmaster. Check. About to be catapulted off a cliff into a forest for initiation. Got it. The first person you make eye contact with is your teammate. Great. Go find some kind of relic then get back up the cliff, somehow. No problem. Except that he had literally nothing in his arsenal for vertical manoeuvring. He had been trained in a guerrilla terrorist organisation, lateral movement was fine, he could escape over rooftops all day, but surviving a several hundred foot drop? He glanced around at the assembled students preparing themselves atop launch pads. Okay, maybe the one with the pogo stick would be fine, or the ninja looking guy in green, but what about the behemoth in full body armour? As the people beside him began to blast off into the horizon, Diablo just sighed and prepared to do what he did best. Wing it, don't die, and improve for next time. He braced his legs against the launch pad, and it triggered.

d |

d |

Tiram's pogo stick THUNKed into a tree trunk, the premium shock absorbers managing the fall and thin pinging him further into the forest.

/~~~~~~~~~\

| / o |

\\_ \|||/_/`

A glowing hand gripped Mire and gently lowered him into the ground, before dusting off his shoulders and dissipating.

\~~~~~~`

Kindle drew her torch and fired a blast of flame from it directly at the ground, the updraft catching in her flapping black-red clothing and slowing her descent to something her aura could absorb.

===o==========

Diablo drew his sword from his wind sheath, spinning the green blade and generating a small whirlwind that slowed him to a near stop just before he hit the floor. "Huh." He muttered, re-sheathing the hilt. "That was easier than I thought."

At the top of the cliff, Ozpin sipped his coffee calmly, looking through the cameras placed throughout the forest on his scroll. This was going to be interesting.

 **And they're in the forest! who do you think'll meet who? Review with whatever you want, and i will see y'all next week!**


	8. Fire and Bimstone

Fire and Brimstone

"You want some then!" Kindle yelled, torch pointing a beam of light into the bushes around her. Of course the Grimm had started stalking her almost immediately, and she had decided quite early on in life that, when being hunted, the best way to deal with it was to be obstinately loud about it. Dark forms and red eyes slunk around in the underbrush, vanishing as the light was cast upon them. _Alright then._ She launched a fireball from her weapon, catching a Beowulf alight as it darted between foliage. It yelped, skittering through the undergrowth, but not before she pulled some of the flames from its back and used it to strike another approaching wolf. Just beyond it, a larger Beowulf leapt out and stood before her, arms stretched out in an attempt to look larger and more imposing. Kindle rolled her eyes and gripped her staff tighter-

And then something collided into her from behind. She was thrown bodily forwards, crashing into the floor a few feet away as her aura shielded her from the brunt of the impact. She spun in mid-air and kicked the sneaky little son-of-a-female-dog-monster, but her staff (and storage of red dust) clattered to the floor a few feet away, between the legs of the larger Beowulf. She groaned. "Are you serious? AGAIN? Oum I need to invest in pouch-straps on the combat dress, or would that seem kinda kink-"

"Supply Drop!" A voice yelled out from somewhere outside the clearing, followed by a fireball which impacted between her and the larger Grimm. Kindle was perplexed, but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She spread the fire in a circle around her, and then began hurling balls of the flame at the Grimm nearby. Seconds later a blur of black and yellow darted into the clearing and kicked a smaller Beowulf out of it, yelling "Focus on the big one! I got the scrubs!"

It took a few moments after she proceeded to incinerate the larger Beowulf before the surviving Grimm fled.

\~~~~~~`

Panting, the stranger walked up to her. "Well. That was what we call 'coming in clutch'. Are we a team now?"

She gave a slight smile. "I believe so. Thank you for the fire, ah…?"

He inclined his head. "It's Diablo, and-"

"Okay stop right there." Kindle put a hand up. She had done the…grrr…. "I get it I look like some kind of mysterious freaking temptress or some crap, but if I'm on a team with you for four years I'm not acting like one near you _all the time_ , got it?"

Diablo blinked. _Well that was an outburst._ He was certain someone like her had visited his brother once… "O….Kay then. Do you have a name, miss not-as-well-mannered-as-she-looks?"

"It's Kindle Arson." She moved across the clearing and picked up her staff. "Now don't we have an artefact to find?"

"We could split up." Diablo suggested. "Shoot fire into the sky if we find it?"

Kindle raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of those 'lone wolf' types?"

Diablo shrugged. "99% of fighters annoy me for one of two reasons."

Kindle waited a few moments for him to continue. He didn't. "And I'll learn these when?"

"When you go long enough without doing either."

Kindle sighed. "I can already tell this is going to go swimmingly."

Diablo chuckled. "I'm a freaky looking demon Faunus with teamwork issues and you're an attractive fire-witch who accidentally acts posh. Sure, swimmingly."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm attractive?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was a fact, not an attraction. I'm sure you're used to people telling you you're a total-"

A giant black feather embedded in the ground between them. "-Bird?"

 **Get cliffhung. Sorry this one's a bit short, so will be the next one, but i didn't want to draw out the meeting scenes. Feel free to review or whatever, and i will see y'all next week!**


	9. Wrist flicks and Pogo sticks

Wrist flicks and Pogo sticks.

Tiram landed on a tree and blasted himself forwards, the recoil from the pogo stick snapping off the perfectly innocent branch. To the side of him, he saw a blonde doing a similar thing with a pair of gantlets. His eyes met her shades. They both nodded. And began blasting themselves forwards with increased fervour. Races between huntsmen and huntresses tended to get heated and bad for the racetrack, as the pair cut destructive paths across the treetops. Laughing silently, Tiram looked forward. He could already see the ruins, this was a piece of cake, how could anyone get lost inTREE!

/~~~~~~~~~\

| / o |

\\_ \|||/_/`

Mire looked up in vague amusement as someone fell from the treeline to directly in front of him, their aura cushioning their fall, then the impact of their own weapon hitting them. Mire raised an eyebrow.

"Effeminate male, four foot nine, Vacuo native from the colour scheme, positively whimsical weapon. An innocent new huntsman with little grasp of the world's problems."

The kid in white, brown and beige waved an arm in response and focused on getting the pogo stick off his back.

"Is exactly what you want people to think."

The kid froze at that, then got up slowly and gave Mire a piercing look. Mire just looked back, casually, and continued. "So, Tiram, assuming that is your name from the notice on that bandanna," _Vale or Mistral?_

d |

d |

Tiram's mouth fell open. The guy in the jumper hadn't moved his hands from his pockets, but a pair of white gloves were floating in front of him and deftly performing sign language. He hastily responded with _you know how to sign? And you know about_ -

"Yes, I do." Mire cut in, using his words. "Don't say it aloud or you'll spoil it for the readers. Did they train you at Vale or Mistral?"

There was a pause. _Vale._

Have you had any previous posts?"

 _No._

"And you know who I am?"

 _Of course._

"Well then. I suppose that makes me your charge."

 _Does it? Really?_ Tiram's face wore a critical look.

"Well, it doesn't have to. But I've already established superiority by refusing to communicate with you on an even field, and you're probably going to feel awkward and frustrated at not obeying someone, I know how your training works. I offer great holidays?"

 _I know who you are._

"I know _what_ you are. And I mean both your little secrets. I don't mean that as a threat. You aren't going to hide them from our other two teammates without my help."  
Tiram looked at him for a good few seconds before nodding. _Alright. Orders?_

"For now? Bear with me. By which I mean bears. On your eight."  
Tiram spun round, switching his pogo stick into full tonfa mode. Two bears lumbered through the trees, apparently following a… floating white hand towards them son-of-a-

Tiram blasted himself forwards, impacting the skull of the front Ursa and blasting off with all four revolvers. The Ursa staggered backwards, crashing into its ally with a massive crack in its faceplate.

Tiram bounded back up to it, grabbing its head and firing repeatedly into the damaged area. He decided he was done when the bullets started coming out the bottom, and leapt off, allowing the clumsy swipe of the other Ursa to knock its dead ally to the floor. Tiram went for another head strike, but the remaining bear had wizened to his tricks and smacked him out of the air with a meaty fist, sending him to land beside Mire. He sent the still unmoving teen a questioning look. "Of course I'm not going to help. This is a test. I'm sure you can manage _this_."  
Tiram sighed and turned around, facing the Ursa, which lumbered towards him, roaring incessantly. Tiram closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and screamed. A shockwave ripped through the trees, uprooting several and hurling the bear through the maelstrom, tearing it apart. Tiram turned away from the newly created clearing and tilted his head towards Mire in the slightest level of deference. Mire nodded. "Well, consider yourself hired. Come on, we have a relic to obtain."

 _The ruins are the other way!_

"I know. I'm taking a shortcut."

 **Alright listen, i'm away from wifi for a week, meaning i can't upload, but can write. This shouldn't do much, just warning against variations. K C Y'all!**


	10. Death from below

**Death from below**

"How 'bout a cute little pony?"

Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's enthusiasm. "Sure."

Yang wandered closer. "So now what, we go back?"

"Well, I-"

"SCREEEE!"

"Mother of Oum-"

"This was a terrible idea-"

The two turned to the tree line, where two people were pelting towards them, followed by a...

._.

Diablo panted, sliding to a stop at the ruins before looking back to where Kindle was following at a far slower pace. "Get moving, fireface!"

"Exercise...isn't... My strong suit." Kindle growled back, reaching him just as the Nevermore that had been hunting them since they met launched a hail of feathers. She grimaced, readying her staff, but a flurry of concussive blasts intercepted the worst of the attack. From their source: "Did those two just outrun a Nevermore to get here?" "I..."

"Whatever you do, don't shoot the bird." Diablo panted. "There are people on top of it."

Yang blinked. "What? Who would be crazy enough tooooh my god Ruby! Get down from there!"

From the top of the circling Nevermore came a muted "Okay!"

And a small red blob detached itself from the giant black bird.

In a vaguely surprised monotone, Blake asked "Did your sister just jump off a flying Nevermore?" "I..."

"Heads uuuup!" Ruby plummeted towards the ground, and the world seemed to slow as she grew closer... And was intercepted mid fall by a gangly blonde who rammed them both sideways and into the trees.

"Hey Kindle." Diablo asked. "What are the odds of two people on random fall vectors colliding in mid-air?"

There was a high pitched scream as a white blur began to fall towards the ground. Diablo recognised it as Weiss, that one girl who-

A blur of white, brown and (pogo stick?) crashed into Weiss, sending both into the opposite tree line.

"Uh... What are the odds of that happening twice?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Screamed the blonde one.

A kid in a blue jacket was carefully deposited beside the group by a large white hand. "Oh, believe, me, the readers have no clue either." He stated, boredly.

Diablo spun on him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Mire. My colleague is Tiram."

"Your who?"

The brown and white blur had detached itself from the trees and sprinted to in front of Mire, now rapidly sending off hand signs indignantly.

"Did I say short-cut? I meant vantage point." Mire replied to the not-speech. "What, you thought I could wander in the wrong direction and just end up here? Yeah, so did the readers...Yes, I did throw us halfway across the forest, but so did the headmaster."

When a giant Deathstalker crashed through the nearby trees after a spartan looking girl, Diablo twitched. "Alright screw this. Pogo, magic hands, you're with us. Kindle, grab two relics, and don't look so indignant about it! We're gonna go kill a Nevermore. Blondie, your little posse can take the scorpion."

Crash. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" "I..."

"And We're Leaving NOW, Before This Gets Any WIERDER!"

._.

The four ran towards the cliff, where a ruined bunch of pillars climbed partway up the precipice.

"Mia!" Diablo yelled. "Lob a tree up there, Kindle needs something to set on fire!"

"Mire is spelt with an I-R-E, and I'm on it." Kindle jumped onto a small oak as a giant white hand uprooted it and dropped it onto a tall stone platform. The Nevermore swooped in, launching another flurry of feathers. Mire nodded at Tiram, who leapt up to a vantage point and began blasting the missiles from the air. Mire then boosted Diablo up to the ruins, before lifting himself. Diablo grimaced as he looked at the giant circling creature. It was a lot bigger than the one at the riot. "Aim for it's wings!" He called. "Damage them and it crashes."

Kindle set the tree alight, Diablo knelt down and hefted the flame sheath over his shoulder, Tiram braced against a pillar and raised all four limbs, and Mire conjured a half dozen bones.

Then they all fired.

The Nevermore flew directly towards them and was struck by a hail of attacks, it squealed as small gashes appeared on its feathers. Then it was upon them, and Mire smashed a glowing hammer-fist on it's head, causing it to crash through the pillars beneath them. Their platform crumbling, the group were forced to execute jumps and leaps to land on the lowest stone platform as most of the ruins collapsed around them.

"Diablo." Kindle growled. "Better plan, please..."

Diablo looked at the Nevermore, which had landed at the bottom of the cliff before them, screeching in defiance. Squinting... Diablo could just make out...It's skull plate's cracked...

"Alright!" He yelled. "Better plan concocted."

._.

The Nevermore flapped its wings, attempting to return to the skies.

But it couldn't. It looked down, beady eyes searching for the source of the problem, and saw a large white hand gripped around it's tail.

"Move fast." Mire growled, undamaged eye glowing as sweat broke out on his forehead from the effort. "I can't keep this up forever."

The other three charged forwards. Diablo blasted ahead of the others, drawing his lightning blade, and in a flash of light carved his way up the stomach of the Nevermore. Reaching his peak just above it's head, he slashed at the bone skull, widening the webs of cracks on it, before leaping backwards, just as Tiram leapt in on his stick. Landing on the skull of the Nevermore, he gave it a wink, and fired, blasting himself away even as the bone skull shattered. The Nevermore howled in pain and shook it's bare head, but was unable to escape, as Mire, with a Herculean effort, also pinned it's wings to the cliff with bones. Diablo landed on the ground and knelt, as Kindle jumped onto his back. Standing, he propelled her upwards, providing extra boost with a shot from the wind sheath.

And Kindle, a trail of flame behind her, jammed her staff into the Nevermore's unprotected head, and channeled fee into it's brain. The creature spammed, feathers catching alight from the heat of it, and it's head exploded, the body, no longer supported by Mire, crashing into the distant ground.

The team regrouped at the bottom. No one spoke. Until. "So...How do we get back up the cliff?"


	11. He's sorry

Mire looked around the crowd in beacon's hall and sighed. "Wow. You do not wanna keep the fourth wall intact, huh? Just wanna make this interesting?"

He rolled his one operating eye. "Alright fine. 'Sup readers. Writer's a lazy twit. Oh that's not what you wanted me to say? Honestly...

So in britain there's this thing called duke of Edinborough. Maybe you have Edinburger in America, i dunno, wow we are really going for the controversy here huh? Anyway, it means writer was sat in a tent all weekend instead of at his desk where he belongs. Plus, he spent all week learnng french. Oh gosh, writer is in school! Quick, run! Deprive him of his audience!"

A bird took that moment to poo on Mire's head. "Hillarious, boss. Hillarious. Anyway, you don't get a proper chapter. He's Sorry. I don't care, it means i get to do nothing or two weeks while he writes me, but whatever. Do something with your life other than read fanfiction with the time you have spare, mm'kay? Alright, great. Should I do an undertale quote now? Well writer can't think of one 'cos it's late and he's a pleb. Throw me a Bone here, boss, come on. Ah well. Maybe to-Marrow."


	12. Formation

Formation

Mire sighed, using his scroll to snap a picture of the girls on the stage. "Oum, boss, take your sweet time writing this chapter why don't you…"

 _Shh! I'm listening to the headmaster!_

"As he says four names and a chess piece, then repeats to thunderous applause?"

 _I hate you._

"No you don't. I'm fulfilling your inferiority complex."

 _I'm following your guidance because you're smart, that doesn't mean I have an inferiority complex!_

"Uh huh. Tiram, sit, paw."

 _And I'm also not your B-_

Kindle slapped Tiram's rapidly gesticulating arms down in irritation as Diablo rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the stage. "…Ruby Rose. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. You will now work together as team RWBY. Lead by… Ruby Rose."

Kindle chuckled as the blonde one embraced her younger sister. "Oh, how sweet. I'm getting cavities."

"It's not _that_ bad." Diablo responded. "You never have a sibling?"

The word seemed to trigger an involuntary flinch in her, and (unbeknownst to Diablo) In Tiram as well. "One." She muttered, eyes growing dark.

Diablo stepped back, hands raised. "Okay, touchy subject, uh…"

"Hey look, an obvious distraction!" Mire pointed to the stage where Glynda was hurriedly indicating that they should _get moving now._ Needless to say, they all got moving.

Ozpin nodded at them all courteously as they stood up on the stage. "Kindle Arson. Diablo Taurus." (In the audience, Blake suppressed a squeak.) "Mire Haze. Tiramasu." (Mire snorted, muttering "That's your name?" To a furiously blushing teammate.)

"The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. Henceforth you will work together as… Team Adamant. Led by… Diablo Taurus!"

Kindle blinked as the hall erupted in applause again.

"Isn't the leader whoever's letter's first, right?" Mire asked, only receiving a shrug from a perplexed looking Diablo. "Ah, whatever, writer likese that word it's in his name. Hey, selfie!"

Ozpin chuckled slightly as all four students posed before Mire's scroll. "Looks like it's going to be… an interesting year."

._.

In a warehouse somewhere in downtown vale, Roman idly took a draw from his cigar with one hand while another tapped around on his scroll. _Team RWBY formed. Interesting team dynamic. Unlikely to prove dangerous for a while._ The message from his mole had a low quality picture of the ceremony attatched, which Roman enlarged, noting the red girl from the shop as well as the one who had trashed Junior's bar. _Sure. If they cause no trouble, I'll eat my hat._ With a ping the response was gone, before the next message popped up, causing his eyebrows to narrow.

 _Team ADMT formed. Target here. Will scrutinise, likely to cause trouble._ As well an image showing all of its members. Smiling. Apparently, Mire had taken a selfie.

"At least the kid has style." Roman sighed, then whistled, throwing the scroll over his shoulder. A slender arm caught it, then a brown and a pink eye inspected the image. Both flicked white as they identified the one boy in brown, beige and white smiling warmly at the camera.

"Yup." Roman stated, as Neo looked up at him. "Yours and mine on a team together. How poetic. Question is, has mine hired yours yet?" Neo nodded, firmly.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why so certain?" Neo proceeded to flick her hair up, it staying in a rough approximation of Tiram's, and mimed begging at Roman's feet before hugging his leg. "Oh…" Roman realised, looking back at the image. "That makes sense. No kid wants to be alone, huh?"

"Uh, sir?"

Roman sighed, clicking the scroll shut. "Yes, Bitters?"

The rat faunus had pushed up a trolley containing various dust crystals and lien chits, but froze, having glimpsed one of the figures on the device. "This may sound weird, but can I see that picture?"

Roman blinked, before shrugging, and, reopening the device, showed Bitters the image. The white fang soldier looked closely at the four, zoomed in, and turned pale. Then stumbled backwards, sprinting off to the telephone in the corner of the warehouse.

Roman exchanged glances with Neo, before looking at the other team member Bitters had zoomed in on. The one in black with the…weird looking eyes.

 **Alright so listen. I'm putting this fic on indefinite hold. Simply because the inspiration and will to write isnt was a prewritten chapter i always intended to release alongside Void-Singer, a dishonored fic i highly reccomend you read, it's my best IMO. Anyway, See y'all!**


End file.
